1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to templates for guiding the application of makeup onto eyebrows.
2. Description of Related Art
Correctly applying makeup to the eyebrows with an eyebrow pencil or other device requires a great deal of skill. Often the eyebrow makeup will be applied to give the eyebrow a different shape or appearance. Relatively short eyebrows can be made to appear longer; thin eyebrows can be made to appear thicker; eyebrows with a non-distinctive shape can be given a very dramatic flair, and so forth. Creating these special appearances not only requires some artistic talent, but also demands high precision because the human eye will quickly notice small differences between a pair of eyebrows. Accordingly, there have been many attempts in the past to produce a satisfactory template that can conveniently and effectively guide the application of makeup to eyebrows.
Conventional stencils can be adhesively secured around a person's eyebrows. Adhesives are generally inconvenient, but even if the template is held in place by hand, this reduces the room available for the other hand that is applying makeup to the eyebrow. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,860,433 and 6,336,462; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/00234028.
Some eyebrow stencils are held in place with a headband. A headband can muss a hairdo and is rather awkward and embarrassing to use in a restaurant's restroom or other public facility. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,145; 5,186,190 and 5,662,129.
U.S. Design Patent 291,607 shows a tree-like structure, but its usefulness as an eyebrow template is unclear.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,870 an eyebrow guide has an arm 21 that can be adjusted with two degrees of freedom in order to set the height and angle of the eyebrow contour guide. However, arm 21 will cover one eye. Also, this guide cannot be conveniently used to fix the guide with relation to the person's face since it is free to move relative to the face.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,300,864 and 1,566,661; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0015214.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device that will guide the application of makeup to eyebrows in an effective and efficient manner.